


It's not because of that

by Spookylimbs



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookylimbs/pseuds/Spookylimbs
Summary: My take on what happens after the camping trip





	It's not because of that

**Author's Note:**

> I know this probably isn't what went down, but it's what went down in my dream version of p4 with significantly less gay jokes

\------kanji-----

-we need to talk

-I really don't want to talk with you of all people after the trip Yosuke 

-that's fair…..i just wanted to apologise

-You do?

-it's fine that you like guys, and i was out of line with the whole tent thing, it just made me….. uncomfortable

-Do you really think that just because I like guys I was gonna pull something like that?

-I mean…..

-I'm pretty sure you still have a problem with guys who aren't straight.

-that's not what i meant!!

-That's what it sounds like to me

-dammit, i like guys too…...that's not the issue!

-You're....gay?

-i'm bi, girls are still hot

-So why do you have so much of an issue with me?

-your dungeon

-?

-i know shadows do things we wouldn't, but I got groped a bunch in your dungeon

-Oh

-you seem like a pretty nice dude but, if you haven't noticed you could easily overpower me physically

-uh-huh

-your shadow kept sexually harassing me and we were in an enclosed space

-Oh, I definitely understand why you were like that now

-i was anxious and i tend to shove my foot in my mouth a lot, i don't make promises i can't keep, but i'll try to keep my mouth shut 

-I can't say I'm happy about that, but I get where you're coming from

-I forgive you

-thanks dude

-shit im gonna be late for work

-we can talk another time?

-sure


End file.
